


I'd Rather Have You, Cursed Or Not

by IAmSmaugLocked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Angel, Hell, M/M, Minor Violence, Torture, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmSmaugLocked/pseuds/IAmSmaugLocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twisted AU where Dean acts like a true demon. The normal demon cure does not wok, and there is no cure for the mark. This new Demon!Dean is permanent. When Castiel's grace burns out he becomes human. Knowing he will eventually die and never see Dean again, he sells his soul to be with Dean in Hell. because he can't imagine a life in Heaven without him. </p>
<p>(Based off of a gifset originally posted by the Tumblr user SupernaturalApocalypse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Rather Have You, Cursed Or Not

"You're the last person I expected to see in Hell." Dean purred, black eyes gleaming as he carefully sharpened his knife. He had been in Hell for a while, torturing souls and enjoying it thoroughly. His hands were stained with blood and his muscular form was glistening with sweat. His attention was now fully on the broken bloodied man tied up in front of him.

-

After Dean had turned into a demon, Cas made the decision to let his grace burn out so that he became human, hoping that it would mean that he could spend more time on earth with Dean. But when Crowley assigned Dean to watch over Hell while he stayed up on earth to have some fun, the newly human angel went to a crossroads and summoned the King of Hell and made a deal that when he died, his soul would go to Hell. Crowley, of course, made the deal with enthusiasm.

-

"I didn't have.... a choice." Castiel managed to cough out, along with a disturbing amount of blood. He was looking at Dean with his once bright blue eyes now dimmed. He was also finding it very difficult to stay strong through the excruciating pain that was on the verge of taking over his senses completely.

Dean had finished sharpening his blade and smirked at the fallen angel turned human slowly sauntering across the dismal torture room, the fire surrounding them cleanly reflected on his black eyes. This wasn't Dean. This wasn't the Dean Cas had given everything up for. And yet Cas couldn't bring himself to stop loving him, he knew he would never stop loving him. "So angel boy," Dean snarled, "you didn't have a choice huh?" He pressed the blade into Castiel's chest and slowly ran it down towards Cas's naval, slicing him open in the process. Cas threw his head back and howled from the pain which made Dean let out a low chuckle. "Didn't have a choice." Dean repeated, bringing the knife back up resulting in a perfect bloody "V" on Castiel's torso.

Again Cas riled in pain, tears now streaming down his face. "I had... I had no.... no choice D-Dean, pl-please..." Suddenly the knife was taken away and Dean was crossing to the other end of the room again. Carefully he placed the blood soaked knife onto the roughly carved table. He then picked up an angel blade and turned again to Cas. He wasn't smiling anymore, his face now completely emotionless. Castiel's breathing was strained, purple and yellow bruises blossomed on his cheek from where the demon before Dean had punched him repeatedly.

-

The only reason Dean was even torturing Cas was because during the time that the other demon was torturing him, Cas had only been able to cry out Dean's name until the other demon started laughing and waltzed away saying "if that's really who you want" shaking his head darkly as he went in search of the King of Hell's right-hand man.

-

Dean spent a moment, clutching the angel blade and surveying the pile of brokenness, strapped into a chair in front of him. Castiel, is once best friend. The one who had raised him from Hell once already, maybe... Just maybe... No. That was ridiculous. Cas wasn't an angel anymore, no wings. And Dean wasn't human anymore. In all manner of speaking, the Dean who had lived on earth had died a long time ago. From the moment the mark was transferred to him, Dean Winchester was a dead man. Cursed to die bloody in the battle to reopen Heaven and close up Hell. Cursed to turn into the one thing he hated most of all. It shouldn't have come as a shock to him, this cursed fate, deep down he always believed that he was cursed. Bad luck, not good for anyone.

"Why. Did. You. Sell. Your. Soul." Dean growled. Taking a menacing step with each word. He was now pressed closely to Castiel and could feel Cas's heart hammering wildly somewhere deep inside his torn up chest. Cas couldn't breath. Dean was too close, too unfamiliar, and it scared him. It scared him more then when Dean had been carving into him. "D-Dean..." Cas breathed. Dean leaned his face in so that his mouth was right by Castiel's ear. "Angel." He sneered back. There was too much venom in his voice, Dean was so close and yet he had never been so far away. Cas gulped and took a deep breath, trying desperately to summon up enough courage to say what he knew he needed to say. 

"I did it... I sold my soul... To be with you." He whispered into Dean's ear.

Dean's entire body froze. Suddenly this wasn't fun anymore. Something inside him clicked and if Cas had been able to see Dean's face and not just his ear, he would have seen Dean's pitch black eyes change to the bright green ones that Castiel used to love staring into. A few minutes passed with Dean still not moving, not even breathing. His eyes still green. He could feel Cas's warm, shallow breath on his neck. He could hear Cas's heart trying to calm down, he could see the hairs on the back of Cas's neck standing up in terror.

For Castiel the minutes seemed to drag on for hours. He had no idea what Dean was thinking. He only knew how tense Dean was. How he longed to pull him into a hug and how he wanted nothing more for Dean to hug him back. He didn't know that for those few minutes, Dean was human again. But it was only for those few minutes, then Dean remembered why he was here. He blinked his eyes and they returned to their empty blackness. Dean pulled slowly away from Cas and looked him dead in the eye. 

"What?"

"There was no cure for the mark... I tried, I looked. I couldn't find anything. I went back to Cain but he said there was nothing he could do. Nothing I could do. I couldn't save you Dean. I'm sorry."

Dean narrowed his eyes and hissed. He knew it wasn't Cas's fault. He knew that the blame was completely his and Crowley's. But he didn't care.

"Dean..." Cas whimpered, and Dean realized that he had wrapped one of his strong hands around Cas's neck and had the angel blade in the other hand, pointed down at Castiel's heart. He also became aware that he was panting and shaking. He quickly removed the blade and his hand and stood at a distance from Cas, slowly regaining his composure.

"You're even stupider than I thought if you think that getting me back is what's best for you." Dean said, his tone cold, his face once again completely emotionless.

"I'm sorry, but I'd rather have you," Cas stated, looking at Dean through swelling eyelids. "Cursed or not. Remember?"

The truth was that yes, Dean did remember. But he couldn't give Cas the satisfaction of knowing so. Instead, Dean just smiled. It was a sickening smile and it was all wrong. It somehow made Dean look even more evil, even more like a stranger. Then he started laughing. A deep, murderous laugh that made Cas's whole body shiver and then freeze in complete terror.

"Oh angel. You know demons don't have feelings, right?" Dean laughed at him, twiddling the angel blade in his fingers as if it were a plaything.

"I know." Cas replied as calmly as he could. "Neither do angels. But..." Here he stopped for a moment, drew in a painful, deep breath and then continued, "but I fell for you."

The flames stopped moving. The screaming from the other torture rooms stopped as well. It was as if all of Hell had been put on pause. The angel blade fell out of Dean's hand and clattered noisily into the floor. He blinked and his eyes once again turned bright green. Castiel let out a small gasp which drew Dean out of the trance. He blinked again and they were back to black. Cas started trying to get free from his bonds. He had seen it clear as day. He had seen Dean change back to the man he loved. He knew that if he could just break free of these stupid bonds...

"Listen very closely." Dean growled, his face suddenly mere inches away from Castiel's. He started to whisper "I don't want to hurt you... I can't Cas. But I can't let anyone else hurt you either. I can't ever be human again, that's just the way it is. But, I can turn you into a demon. You can stay with me, work WITH me. That's the only way you and I can ever be together. It's completely up to you. But until you say y-"

"Yes." Cas interrupted. "Yes, yes, yes." He was shaking again.

"Okay." Dean murmured. "But I gotta warn ya Cas, it's gunna hurt."

"Dean, I already fell from heaven for you, lost my wings for you, lost my grace twice trying to help you. Sold my soul to Crowley just to be with you. I was down here for months before you took over my torture. I've already suffered indescribable pain to be with you and I'd do it all again if I had to. I just need to be with you."

Dean's eyes had turned back to green while Cas had been talking and Cas noticed that a tear had found it's way from Dean's eye and was now rolling gently down his cheek. Then without warning, Dean shoved the Angel Blade into Castiel's heart and started twisting it slowly. A scream was torn from Castiel body and it was all Dean could do to keep twisting the blade. Cas kept screaming and sobbing, his head once again thrown back, tears cascading down his face and neck, sliding into the cuts on his chest. Their saltiness adding an extra sting to the open wounds.

Dean pushed the blade in more and Cas felt everything inside him shatter. Then Dean was yelling, "LOOK AT ME!" and Cas found himself obeying. Dean's eyes were black again but something in his face had changed. HE looked broken. They held each-others gaze for a moment before Dean twisted the blade again in Castiel's chest and Cas let out another gut wrenching scream, but this time Dean's mouth slammed on his own and Dean swallowed up Castiel's scream, then Dean started to gently kiss him and Cas kissed back. They would kiss for a while then Dean would twist the blade Cas would scream and Dean would pull a little on Cas's hair. More kissing then *twist*, Cas's screams and Dean tugging gently the back of Castiel's head trying to kiss the pain away.

"You've gotta give in Cas." Dean panted, fingers still entwined in Castiel's hair. And suddenly Cas knew how to end this. He squirmed his hand free from the bonds and took the Angel Blade that was halfway stuck in his chest and kissed Dean one last time before pushing him away and shoving the blade to the hilt into his own heart and twisting it as hard as he could.

\- 

When Cas woke up again and opened his eyes, the binds holding him down had been cut off. His body had been restored to what it was before the torture but there was something inside that felt very different. His eyes swept the room and finally landed on Dean, who was standing in the corner observing.

Dean slowly walked over to Cas. "Well?" Cas asked, tilting is head to the side and squinting his eyes. There was a hint of bitterness and sarcasm in his voice that he hadn't meant to put there. 

"Well..." Dean said slowly, "I think in gunna miss those pretty blue eyes of yours. But you look good in black." He smirked. It had worked! Cas grabbed Dean's face and pulled it towards his own and they were kissing again. And god it felt so good, so right. After a while Dean pulled away chucking, but not darkly like before. This was a kind chuckle, the kind demons don't usually make. "Common, if you're gunna work with me then I got some things I need to teach you."


End file.
